Ziggy's Dream
by eframTrabbit
Summary: What exactly was Ziggy dreaming about while he was unconscious? Takes place during 'Dome Dolls' episode. Ziggy/Dr.K


This idea came to me when I watched a repeat of the Dome Dolls episode and I couldn't resist writing it down :P so enjoy another power rangers one-shot.

--

Ziggy's Dream

It was another day at the Power Ranger headquarters and Ziggy was busy helping out Dr. K in the lab. Earlier he and the other rangers defeated a Venjix monster which left behind a strange container of liquid that they were now analyzing. Although he had no knowledge of chemistry, or any form of advanced science for that matter, Ziggy took it upon himself to assist Dr. K in an attempt to get on her good side, his earlier attempt at teaching her how to cook having not gone too well.

"It's definatly a bio chemical toxin." Dr. K said picking up and examining the test tube of red liquid. "It looks to be chromosonially specific."

Just then Ziggy noticed a lot of weird data appear on the nearby computer screen and on closer inspection, saw a glowing warning label appear next to the word 'atmosphere'.

"Uh what is all this flashing mean?" he asked pointing at the screen.

"Don't touch that!" Dr. K shouted, shooing Ziggy away from the computer. "This isn't a chow line."

As Dr. K sat down to examine the data, Ziggy looked at her in annoyance, wishing she wouldn't treat him like he was some sort of idiot. After all, he was just trying to help.

Suddenly Summer and Gemma entered the lab in a panic.

"The guys have all collapsed!" Gemma shouted.

"They're all asleep!" Summer added.

Ziggy rushed into the garage where the guys had been hanging out earlier and immediately spotted Scott and Dillon (who were strangely holding hands) lying unconscious on the floor along with Flynn and Gem. He then went back to the lab where Summer was busy talking to a female lieutenant on the computer screen while Dr.K examined her data.

"As I suspected, it's chromosomal." Dr. K said examining the DNA stands on screen. "That toxin you brought back is chemically linked to the XX chromosomes."

"Genderly specific for girls!" Gemma said in realization.

"That means the XY toxin must have been released into the atmosphere." Dr. K said furiously typing on her computer.

"Knocking out all the men." Summer said.

"Well...not all of the men." Ziggy said proudly as the girls looked toward him. "I think it's because I'm so physically conditioned, that I'm too strong for the- Oh there it is..." Just then Ziggy felt extremely light headed and collapsed unconsciously to the ground.

--

Ziggy soon awoke to find himself flat on the floor of the lab, his head pounding from the fall. Groaning in pain, as he reached to touch his head when suddenly he felt a hand press against his forehead.

"Operator Series Green? Can you hear me?"

He looked up and was surprised to see Dr. K standing over him looking concerned. "Dr.K?"

"Are you alright?" Dr. K asked feeling his forehead. "Have you experienced any neurological damage?"

"I...My what now?" Ziggy asked looking up woozily.

"I'll take that as an affirmative." Dr. K said before continuing on. "The chemical toxin rendered you unconscious along with all the other males in Corinth. Luckily I was able to prepare an antidote to reverse the effects."

"Oh, ok. Thanks I guess." As the dizziness started to lift, Ziggy tried sitting up and leaned shakily to one side.

"Try to relax." Dr. K said putting a hand on his shoulder to keep him steady. "The toxin hasn't fully left your system yet."

"But isn't there an attack bot out there somewhere?"

"Not anymore. The girls managed to track down the monster and the others woke up in time to destroy it."

"Really?" Ziggy asked in a surprise. "And Tenaya 7-"

"Defeated and has retreated back to Venjix." Dr. K assured.

"Oh...well that's a relief!" Ziggy let out a sigh. "So what now?"

"Well now that I know you're okay, I'm going to prepare myself for this evening. I suggest you do the same."

"Prepare for what?" Ziggy asked.

"For our date of course." Dr.K said casually.

Ziggy blinked twice and shook his head, unsure if he was hearing her right. "Come again?"

"You heard me." Dr.K said as she pick up her coat from her chair.

Ziggy stared at her in disbelief. "Wait, hold on a minute! We have a date? Together!?"

"Affirmative Ranger Green." Dr. K said as she turned to walk out of the room. "Now if there's nothing further, I'm going to change my outfit. Your tux should be ready and hanging beside your ranger suit."

"But, but...wait what tux?" Ziggy asked. But before he got an answer, Dr. K walked out the doors and closed it behind her.

"Dr.K wait up!" Ziggy then got up and raced after her, throwing open the doors to the garage area.

Instead, the strangest sight met his eyes. Instead of seeing the garage, Ziggy stepped into a large fancy restaurant where dozens of people in suits and gowns were standing around eating finger foods and waltzing to classical music.

"What the- where did all these people come from??" Ziggy asked looking around in confusion.

As Ziggy gazed around the room, he noticed a mirror off to the side and jumped back in surprise. His clothes had changed and he was now wearing a vanilla white tux with a green tie. Looking over his reflection, he was pleasantly surprised to see how good he looked and grinned at himself.. "Ooh...not bad. Not bad at all."

"May I escort you to your seat sir?"

Ziggy turned around and was surprised to see Dillon dressed in a black waiters tux, holding a plate of h'orderves. "May I offer you a cocktail weenie?"

"Dillon!?" Ziggy asked in surprise. "What are you doing here? And why are you passing out weenies?"

"It's my job sir." Dillon said, not bothering to explain himself further as he turned and walked toward the dining area. "Follow me to your table." Deciding to go along for now, Ziggy followed after him.

Along the way, he noticed that a lot of the guests there were very weird looking. Some had big pouffy outfits, others had brightly colored hair and even a few looked like animal hybrids. Ziggy was particularly freaked out by a guy with a dog head who was dancing with what appeared to be a cat lady. Just then he felt someone tap his shoulder and turned to see Scott who was also dressed as a waiter but wearing a red tux.

"Evening sir. Care for some coconut shrimp sir?" he asked holding out his plate.

"Scott you too?" Ziggy asked.

"Ziggy me lad!" Suddenly Flynn showed up next to him wearings a blue and white Scottish kilt while holding a plate of weird looking meaty h'orderves. "Try some of me diced smoked haggis!"

Ziggy caught a whiff of the boiled goat bladder and gagged. "Ugh…no thanks!" He then raced away from both of them and chased after Dillon.

Finally Dillon stopped before a small table and gestured for him to sit. Unsure of what else to do, Ziggy sat down and watched as a group of people in weird space suits began doing a space age version of the electric slide around the room.

"Okay...this has got to all be a dream." Ziggy said to himself. "Probably a side effect from that gas or something. Any minute, I'm gonna wake up and it'll all be back to normal. Though I must admit, it is refreshing not have that dream where I'm sitting naked in class or being chased by pink elephants..."

"Hey Ziggy."

Looking behind him, Ziggy's jaw dropped as he saw Summer who was wearing a beautiful golden evening gown. She looked like a celebrity who had just walked onto the red carpet. "Summer? Is that you? Wow you look great!"

"Why thank you." Summer said looking flirtingly down at him. "You're not looking too bad yourself. Really nice tux your wearing."

"Thanks! It's brand new...so new I don't even know where I got it, but that's beside the point." Ziggy rambled.

"Miss Summer, your table is ready." Dillon said appearing abruptly behind them.

"Well I must be going. I hope you'll save at least one for me later." she said gently stroking his shoulder.

Looking over her attractive form, Ziggy felt hot beneath his collar and laughed nervously. "Sure Summer, whatever you say."

Summer smiled at him before heading toward her table, glancing briefly at Dillon who glared jealously after her.

"I love this dream." Ziggy smiled contently to himself.

Dillon shot a glare at Ziggy before resuming his composure. "Your date has arrived sir."

"Date?" Ziggy asked, suddenly remembering why he was there. "Oh right, Dr.K! Where is she?"

"Hello Operator Series Green." Dr. K then appeared next to Dillon who immediately took her coat and purse.

Ziggy was at a complete loss for words. Dr. K, who usually wore white lab coats, black dresses and fluffy pajamas, was now wearing an attractive low cut red dress with purple gloves and a shimmering diamond necklace. Her hair was curled and styled and she wore a decent amount of make-up that brought out the color in her eyes.

"Dr.K! You're…you're…not wearing your lab coat." Ziggy stuttered while looking her over. She looked like a refined aristocratic woman and needless to say, Ziggy was flabbergasted.

"I thought a change of wardrobe would suffice for an event such as tonight." she said sitting down as Dillon pushed her chair in. "I tried following the design of those women portrayed in feminine magazines but I think I might have went a bit overboard."

"No, not at all! You look...incredible." Ziggy said, still finding it hard to believe she could look as good as she did.

Seeing he was being sincere, Dr. K's tried hiding the redness in her cheeks by grabbing a menu and looking over it.

Throughout their entire diner, from the time they ordered their drinks to when they finished their main course, Ziggy did not take his eye's off Dr.K. He couldn't get over how beautiful she looked and wished that he could say something witty to her.

"So um, uh..." Ziggy asked. "Think you might be up for something sweet later...I mean, like dessert or coffee or cake!"

Dr.K gave him a weird look and went back to eating her meal. Ziggy mentally punched himself for saying something so stupid and attempted again to talk to her.

"Listen, I know I sound like a blithering idiot but...I'm just totally blown away by how you look tonight. Half the people here don't look nearly as good as you do." he said truthfully. "Just answer me something...did you dress up cause everyone else was doing it, or did you dress up for me?"

Before Dr. K could answer, there was a pair of loud obnoxious laughs and Gem and Gemma ran forward, laughing merrily to themselves. "Oh Ziggy your-

"-here!"

"Nice tux! It looks-"

"Fabulous on you!"

"Hey Gem, Gemma, nice to see you both here…uh, nice outfits?" Ziggy said looking awkwardly at Gems sparkly mustard color suit and top hat and Gemmas short and ruffly silver dress.

Gen beamed proudly "Thanks we-"

"-made them ourselves!" Gemma then gave a little twirl. "Hi Dr.K!"

"Sweet dress!" Gem said admirably.

"Thanks you Gem. Gemma" Dr.K said graciously. "I trust your evening is going well?"

"Oh it's going-" Gem began

"Totally awesome!" Gemma finished.

"Evenings ladies and gents!" Flynn then appeared and offered her his plate to Gem and Gemma. "Care for some haggis pretty lass?"

Gem flinched a little at the smell but Gemma grabbed a large piece of haggis and ate it up. "Mmm! That's so yummy!"

Just then music started to play and Gemma gasped excitedly . "I love this song! Let's dance!" She then grabbed Flynn's arms, causing him to drop his plate, and pulled him onto the dance floor.

"Hey you promised me the first dance!" Gem yelled indignantly as he chased after them.

As Ziggy watched all the people break into pairs and make their way to the dance floor, he got an idea. "Hey Dr.K, would you-"

"If you insist." Dr. K said getting out of her seat. "But I lead."

Ziggy chuckled a bit but upon seeing her serious face, nodded nervously. He then got out of his seat and extended his arm to her, leading her onto the dance floor.

Along the way, they passed Dillon and Scott who were arguing loudly with each other.

"Back off buddy! I asked her first!" Scott shouted.

"Like heck you did! I asked her first!" Dillon shouted back.

"Like she would waist her time with the likes of you!" Scott said getting up in his face.

"At least she'd be dancing with a real man!" Dillon shot back.

"Boys, boys! Please!" Summer said getting between them. "No need to argue. You can both dance with me."

Looking at her in surprise, they both glared menacingly at each other and extended their arms to Summer, who took both and and lead them out onto the dance floor.

The music then got louder and the lights dimmed, creating a romantic atmosphere for all the dancing pairs. Ziggy and Dr.K walked to the middle of the dance floor where a single spotlight lit the area.

"Ready?" Dr.K asked.

"Yeah sure." Taking a dancing stance, he grasped Dr.K's hand and put the other around her back. Having never ballroom danced before, Ziggy had no idea what he was doing and was sure he was going to blow it.

Dr. K then took his hand and placed it firmly on her waist. Ziggy felt his ears burn and gulped as she put her hand on his shoulder while grasping his free hand firmly. Once the song started, Dr.K stepped forward as Ziggy clumsily stepped back. She then began turning, swinging Ziggy around with her.

Although he started off bad, Ziggy slowly started getting into the waltz and was surprised at how quickly he was picking it up. He then remembered that if he was right and this was all a dream, he could do anything he wanted and perform any task at will. Wanting to test this theory, he began to dance more confidently and slowly began leading Dr.K around the dance floor.

"What are you doing?" Dr.K asked. "I said I was to lead."

"And you did." Ziggy said smugly, letting go of her. "But now it's my turn." Snapping his fingers, the song changed into a jazzy tune. Ziggy slapped his hands and quickly spun around before doing some fancy footwork. Taken by surprise, Dr.K could only stand there and watch as Ziggy danced magnificently before grabbing her hand and quickly spun her around him.

Together they weaved and danced among all the couples, including the two triple pairs of Summer, Dillon and Scott as well as Gemma, Flynn and Gem.

Soon all eyes were on Ziggy and Dr. K as they danced around the middle of the room, twirling and spinning each other about in a quick and precise fashion. Ziggy then grabbed a rose off a table and clench in between his teeth as he began leading Dr. K in a tango. People cheered and whistled as their tango got more heated and all the girls around them swooned with jealousy. Even the rangers forgot their petty squabbling and were cheering on their friends as did a quick step through the crowd.

"I must admit you've surprised me ranger green." Dr.K said admiringly. "I never knew you were such an accomplished dancer."

"Me neither." Ziggy said as he then spun Dr.K around and dipped her much to the applause of everyone else. The guys whistled and the girls squealed with excitement as the two held their position.

As Dr.K looked up at him with such admiration and happiness, Ziggy couldn't help himself and closed his eyes as he leaned forward and pucked his lips.

Suddenly a laser shot past his nose and exploded the table behind them. Ziggy dropped Dr. K in surprise and turned to see a bunch of Venjix robots invade the party. Everyone around them screamed in a panic and started running away as the robots chased after them.

"Sorry to crash the party," Tenaya 7 then entered the room holding a laser. "But you know how hard it is to get a reservation."

The rangers immediately leaped into action and got out their morphers.

"RPM! Get in gear!"

Morphing into their costumes, they charged head first into battle and began fighting off all the robots.

Meanwhile Ziggy was busy helping Dr.K off the floor. "Go find somewhere safe. I'll hold them off." He then turned around in time to block a robot from slamming his fist down on him. Once Dr.K got away, he kicked back the robot just as two more robots rushed forward to grab him. Ziggy then ran behind the table, flipped over a chair and started swinging it at the robots, knocking down a few before breaking the chair over the last ones head.

Suddenly a whole bunch of them surrounded Ziggy, trapping him in the middle of the dance floor. He looked around for the other rangers who were too busy fighting their own robots to help. The robots then all closed in at once and began wailing down upon him. But then, Ziggy managed to miraculously slip out of the ambush and activated his morpher.

"RPM! Get in gear!"

In a flash, he was in his green ranger uniform. Taking out his laser, he shot it toward the ceiling where it struck the chandelier causing it to break lose and fall down upon the robots, crushing them below.

"Yeah take that!" he shouted triumphantly as the robots sizzled and sparked on the ground.

"Not another move puny human." Ziggy then spotted Tenaya 7 standing behind him, holding a laser against Dr.K's head.

"Dr.K!" Ziggy shouted. "Tenaya, let her go!"

"I'm afraid not. She comes with me, dead or alive." Tenaya said, tightening her grip on Dr.K and the laser which began powering up beside her head.

Fearing for her safety, Ziggy quickly looked around him for help. Unfortunately, the robots had overpowered the other rangers and where holding them captive as well. It seemed like they were done for.

Just then Ziggy spotted was a plate of h'orderves on the ground, which gave him an idea.

"So Ranger Green." Tenaya said as she held up her laser. "Any last words before I dispatch the dear doctor?"

"Yeah." Ziggy said lifting up his leg. "Haggis?"

"What?" Tenaya asked.

Just then Ziggy slammed his foot down, causing the plate of smelly sheep bladder to fly up into the air and land directly onto Tenaya's face.

"AHH!" Taken by surprise, Tenaya dropped her laser and let go of Dr. K who immediately ran behind Ziggy. As she stumbled back gagging and prying the haggis off her face, Ziggy ran forward and kicked her square in the chest. Tenaya flew backwards, through a glass window and fell two stories into a food dumpster below.

"Ouch..." she moaned as she fell back unconscious onto a pile of discarded haggis.

Ziggy stood proudly at the windows edge and then turned to all the robots who were still holding the other rangers captive.

"Now...are you all going to let my friends go?" Ziggy then reached behind him and pulled out a giant bazooka. "Or do I have to use old reliable?"

As he cocked the gun, the robots looked at each other before letting go of the rangers and racing out of the ballroom. Ziggy then pressed the trigger and a huge stream of confetti burst out along with a small sign that said 'bang!'. Ziggy grinned and promptly put his gun away.

Everyone in the ballroom erupted into cheers and began chanting Ziggy's name in celebration. All the rangers rushed forward and congratulated Ziggy on a job well done, giving him pats on the back and strong handshakes.

"We love you Ziggy!"

Just then a whole bunch of pretty girls came up to Ziggy, giggling excitedly.

"You were amazing Ziggy!" said a hot blond girl.

"Totally amazing!" said a red head.

Ziggy grinned. "This is totally the best dream ever!" he said to himself.

"Please dance with me Ziggy!" begged a girl in a pink dress.

"No dance with me!" yelled a girl in a blue dress.

"Be my dance partner Ziggy!" begged the blond girl.

"Um, I believe he promised me." Summer said pushing past the girls as Dillon and Scott looked on enviously.

"Ladies, ladies, please." Ziggy said holding up his hands as he smiled down at them. "As much as I'd love to dance with each and every one of you..." he then looked up and spotted Dr.K looking at him from across the room. "I already have a dance partner."

He then pushed his way past all the girls till he stood in front of Dr.K. "Are you alright?"

"Affirmative." Dr. K nodded. "I suffered no physical damage and only slight emotional trauma...but I'm much better now. Thanks to you..." Blushing slightly, she then smiled at him for the first time since he known her.

Ziggy instantly felt his heart melt and pulled her close to him. "I've been waiting to do this for a long time."

"Then stop waiting." Dr. K said, moving closer til they were almost eye to eye.

Feeling happier then he'd ever been, Ziggy gently brushed her hair back with his fingertips and looked into her beautiful face. They both closed their eyes and leaned in, ready to share their first kiss.

Suddenly, the sprinkler system went off and it began raining heavily down upon them, soaking Ziggy from head to toe. As he wiped the water off his face, he opened his eyes to see a pink elephant standing where Dr.K was.

"Hi there Ziggy!" It winked at him and then blew water straight into face from its trunk.

--

Ziggy then awoke, feeling groggy and slightly sore from laying on the floor. His head hurt like it did before but this time his face was wet from something being sprayed at him. Looking around, he quickly realized he had just woken up from his dream and was back in the real world again. He then looked bleary eyed toward the ceiling and was immediately pleased to see Gemma and Dr.K standing over him, holding what appeared to be a spray bottle.

"Oh...I had the strangest dream..." he said happily before reaching toward Dr.K. He then gently stroked her hand as she looked at him in confusion. "We were on a date..."

"Now that sounds like a nightmare." Dr. K said pulling back from his touch as Gemma grinned in amusement.

Before Ziggy could respond, he felt the drowsiness overcome him again and promptly passed out.

--

Ziggy then awoke, feeling rather peculiar. Blinking as he opened his eyes, he realized he was sitting in a chair and was surrounded by a bunch of kids.

"What the- Where am I??"

Seeing the desk in front of him and the other kids, he quickly realized he was in a classroom. And not just any classroom, but his 4th grade class. As he sat up in his seat, an old woman with thick glasses and a polka dot dress entered the room.

"Mrs. Mackelroy?" Ziggy asked in confusion.

"Alright class settle down now. Get out your pencils so we can begin your math test." she instructed writing her name on the board.

"Test! But I didn't study!" Ziggy said in a panic.

"Mr. Glover, please be quiet!" she snapped at him. "And for Pete's sake, put on some pants!"

Ziggy then looked down and realized to his horror that he was almost completely naked, except for his socks and under ware. All the other kids immediately turned and started laughing at him.

As Ziggy tried covering himself up with his math test, Flynn appeared with a brand new plate of h'orderves.

"Spotted dick there Ziggy?" he asked, holding up the plate of the rancid bread pudding.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!" he yelled out, as the entourage of laughter continued followed by the loud giggling of girls in pink elephant outfits.

--  
--


End file.
